Need You Tonight
by articcat621
Summary: Pansy convinces her that a night out is just what she needs.


A/N: Written for the Off The Beaten Path 18 event at Hermione's Haven. My prompt was the following: Hermione has just gotten over her divorce from Ron and she's single and ready to mingle! What happens when her best friend convinces her to go to a club and a single wild night ends up much more exciting then she planned? Chefke, I hope you enjoy what I did with your prompt.

Shoutout to some very special people for cheering me on and not letting me give up on this fic. xxDustNight88 and gaeilgerua both rock. Also, special thanks to gaeilgerua for making the aesthetic for this fic. xoxo

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the DC universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

* * *

 **Need You Tonight**

"Hermione, come on," Pansy whined, looking at her friend pleadingly. "You haven't been out in ages."

"Because I don't like going out," she murmured.

"Come on," Pansy pleaded. "Ginny's already bailed on me, so you're all I have left."

"Pansy," Hermione said, still unconvinced. "I was going to stay in and enjoy a glass of wine."

"Come out with me, and we can have a whole bottle," she promised.

"Fine," Hermione said, smiling. Letting out a deep breath, she nodded. She hadn't been out since her divorce with Ron was finalised. It was long overdue.

Pansy beamed. "Great! I'll be at your place around seven. Wear that pretty, red dress you have!"

"I'll see you later, Pansy," Hermione said, watching her friend bounce from her office giddily. While Pansy and she had come together unexpectedly during their Apprenticeship at Gringott's, the two of them were now nearly inseparable. Pansy had a wild side, and she certainly knew when to bring it out.

Tonight would indeed be a good time.

* * *

Hermione swayed back and forth, listening to the music blasting loudly in the club. Pansy was dancing next to her, her glass of wine nearly sloshing all over. It would have if Hermione hadn't cast a charm to prevent the liquid from spilling.

"I love this song!" Pansy said, smiling happily as she moved closer to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around her friend and gyrated her hips against Hermione's suggestively. "Isn't this fun?"

"I am having fun," Hermione admitted, though she untangled herself from Pansy's embrace. "I'm going to get another drink. I'll be back."

"I'll be here," Pansy answered, though her gaze was already on a black-haired Muggle boy that she had been watching earlier.

Hermione headed to the bar. When she arrived, she waved the bartender over. "Two doubles, please."

Hermione glanced to her left. She realised that he was dressed nicely, wearing an expensive muggle suit. She wasn't sure what a gentleman was doing in a club dressed as he was, but she knew it was none of her business. Still, she couldn't help but notice that he looked rather good in the suit. She could see the subtle stubble on his chin and grinned - she loved a man with a five o'clock shadow.

His eyes suddenly meant hers, and she froze, flashing him a quick grin before turning back to watch the bartender finish their drinks. As the bartender slid the glasses over, she risked looking once more. His attention was on his phone.

Grasping her two drinks, she turned and started to walk away. She paused, looking back at the gentleman at the bar. Their eyes meet once more, and a spark of desire ran through her. Hermione looked at him, shifting her weight, involuntary rubbing her legs together as she bit her lower lip.

Though she could feel his gaze on her still, she turned back towards the dancefloor. She couldn't help the extra swing of her hips as she walked to Pansy, adrenaline coursing through her.

"You're back," Pansy announced, taking her drink from Hermione's hand. "I missed you."

Hermione laughed. "Your smudged lipstick tells me that you didn't miss me that much."

Pansy blushed. "Yes, well, he is rather cute. I couldn't help myself." She glanced over at a side table, grinning. "Maybe when the night is done I'll have a little fun."

Hermione hummed, sipping her drink. She began to move back and forth slowly to the music. "I've never gone home with someone before."

"Well, I figured," Pansy teased, though her tone was loving.

"What's it like?" Hermione inquired, her breath slightly heavy. She imagined the gentleman at the bar. _I wonder what it would be like to go home with him._

"It's amazing," Pansy gushed. "Honestly, it's fun and great to have no strings attached." She grinned. "Of course, you do need to be careful of creepers, but we have our wands, so we're good." She winked conspiratorially at Hermione before giggling.

Hermione hummed. Closing her eyes, she moved to the music and just allowed herself to feel. Between dancing and drinking, and just spending time with Pansy, she was feeling better than she had since before the divorce. She felt beautiful and alive. Despite her marriage being over, she was ready to get back in the world and explore what it had to offer. She still had her whole life ahead of her.

"Speaking of lookers," Pansy began.

Hermione opened her eyes, looking at her friend.

"There is one sexy man watching you, girlfriend." Pansy grinned. "Suit and everything. Business type. Looks rich."

Hermione knew immediately who Pansy was talking about before she even had to look. "Really?"

"He's had his eyes on you for the past few songs, actually."

Hermione shivered with delight. Anticipation began to spread through her as she considered the possibilities. "Should I go over?"

"Fuck yeah, you most certainly should," Pansy practically squeed. "Besides, I'll just take Gerald home." She glanced at her fling of the night. Turning back to Hermione, she beamed. "Get it, girl, and contact me in the morning."

Hermione hugged Pansy tightly. "Love you. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," Pansy assured her, winking at her before directing her attention to Gerald.

As soon as Hermione turned, she grinned when she saw that he was looking at her. She held his gaze as she made her way through the dancefloor back to the bar. The seat next to him was empty, so she sat there. "Hello," she greeted, looking at him fully.

"Hi," he greeted. "Name's Bruce." He held his hand out for her to shake.

"Hermione," she replied, taking his hand. He shook it firmly, and Hermione couldn't help but melt a little on the inside. She needed to know what the rest of his body looked like. She needed to feel his strong grip on her body as he fucked her.

"Out celebrating?" he inquired. His voice was low and smooth, absolutely seducing.

"My divorce has been finalised," she answered honestly.

Bruce grinned. "That's a good reason to celebrate."

"And you?" Hermione asked.

"Here for business." He cleared his throat. "London, I mean, not here."

Hermione smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"

"The sights have been quite beautiful, but I'll admit I'm interested in seeing more."

She knew how to read between the lines. "I'd be more than happy to show you more of London."

He leant closer, placing his hand on her thigh. "Yes?"

"Yes," she confirmed, her throat dry as she looked at him. His gaze was smouldering, and she felt like she was going to suffocate under his gaze.

Bruce pulled away. "Let's go, then."

"Please," Hermione murmured, taking his hand and following him outdoors.

* * *

Hermione tried not to fidget in the lift on the way to his room. The drive from the club to the hotel had been excruciatingly slow, every moment building the tension between them higher and higher. His hand had been on her thigh as he drove, tracing small circles with his fingers.

She wanted him so badly.

"Nearly there," Bruce murmured under his breath. He grinned at her from the corner of his eyes. "So what do you do, Hermione?"

"I work for a bank," she answered. "And yourself?"

"I like to think of myself as an entrepreneur." He grinned.

Hermione didn't know why, but she felt like there was more to it, but she didn't pry. She had her own secrets to keep, she didn't need to worry about his.

"Here we are," he announced. Unlocking the door, he held it open for her. "Need to use the restroom or anything?"

"No," she murmured. As soon as he shut the door, she moved towards him as he did the same. Wrapping herself around him, she kissed him excitedly.

Bruce kissed her back just as eagerly. "You are so fucking beautiful," he groaned, kissing his way down to her neck.

Hermione blushed. "Bruce," she groaned. "Please," she murmured.

"Please, what?" He asked, pulling away. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me," Hermione answered honestly. "Hard, please."

"I've wanted to since you bit your lip," Bruce told her. Taking her hand, he gently pulled her towards the bed. Once there, he began to help her undress. "You looked so innocently seductive, I… God, woman," he breathed, taking in the sight of her as she slipped out of her clothing.

"No more talking," Hermione said, kissing him once more. Her hands went to his trousers, quickly undoing his belt and sliding them off. It became a frenzied rush - both of them trying to undress the other as soon as possible. Once naked, Bruce pushed her back lightly so she would fall back on the bed.

His gaze was intense as he looked at her spread out before him. "Can I taste you?" he asked, looking for permission.

"Please," Hermione begged. She felt like she was going to explode from the building tension between them. Hermione wanted him. She _needed_ him. "Bruce."

Bruce settled himself on the bed between her legs. He wasted no time in tasting her, running his tongue along her folds slowly, teasing her with every moment. He began to pleasure her, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nub, tasting her.

Hermione moaned, moving her hips against his face slightly. The scruff of his facial hair scraped against her core just right, sending another little jolt of pleasure through her. "Yes," she hissed.

Bruce gripped her hips, holding her in place as he pleasured her.

Hermione closed her eyes, gripping the sheets tightly as his tongue circled her clit. "Bruce!" she cried, feeling her orgasm already approaching.

He pulled back to look at her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You like that, don't you?" His voice was low and husky. It sent another thrill of want through.

" _Please_ ," Hermione begged. "So close." She wriggled her hips against his face, wanting him to continue.

With a chuckle, Bruce returned to his position between her legs. He lapped at her centre, playing close attention to her clit.

Moments later, she cried out as her orgasm hit. "Oh, gods!" she cried. He continued to pleasure her, tasting her as she rode out her orgasm. "Please, Bruce, please, fuck me," she begged.

"It would be my pleasure," Bruce answered. "Can I take you from behind?"

"Hard and fast," Hermione replied. She rolled over, lifting her rear and offering herself to him. She loved that Bruce asked before doing something. She loved that it showed that he was so respectful. "And I'm on the pill," she told him.

"That was my next question." Bruce grinned. He entered her slowly, sinking into her deeply.

"Shite," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"All right?"

"It feels fucking amazing," Hermione told him honestly. "Been awhile since I've done this."

"Then it's a good thing you left that guy," Bruce retorted, and Hermione couldn't help but agree. He gripped her arse firmly, letting out a deep breath. "So beautiful."

Hermione beamed. "Fuck me, Bruce."

He wasted no time in answering her command. He pulled out and then slid back into her forcefully. His movements were deep and hurried, each thrust hitting sending waves of pleasure through her.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, rocking herself slightly to meet his thrusts. "Bruce."

"Say my name," Bruce said. "I love it. Say it."

"Bruce," Hermione repeated. He thrust into her harder, and she muttered his name like a prayer.

"I'm going to come," Bruce hissed, his grip on her hips tightening as he fucked her. "Yes, right there," he groaned.

Hermione gasped as he came, feeling his weight push on her as he leant forward. She wriggled her hips, moving them back and forth slightly for added friction. "Wow," she muttered as he pulled out and collapsed tiredly on the bed next to her. She giggled.

"Thank you," Bruce murmured. He kissed her cheek lightly.

The high from the sex and drinking earlier was fading with every passing moment. "Can I stay the night?" she asked, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Of course," Bruce said, standing. "I'm going to use the restroom, but you're more than welcome to stay."

"Thank you," Hermione said. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow, utterly exhausted from her adventurous night out.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione groggily awoke. Bruce was still sleeping, a tense look on his face. Glancing at the time, she knew Pansy would be looking for her soon.

Slipping from the bed, she quietly gathered her knickers, bra, and the rest of her clothing. Once dressed, she summoned a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note. Glancing at Bruce one more time, butterflies fluttering, she exited the room.

* * *

When Bruce awoke an hour later, he was unsurprised to find that his bed was empty. He was pleasantly surprised, however, to see a note on his nightstand.

 _Call me, Hermione._

Below was her number. Bruce grinned. He would certainly be giving her a call. Besides, she had promised to show him more of London after all.


End file.
